


Mickey's Cat

by dementorsatemysoup



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Sneaky Ian, an attempt at humor, there's a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dementorsatemysoup/pseuds/dementorsatemysoup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s missing half of its left ear, its face looks like it had ran headlong into a wall, and it smells like Terry after a bender, but Ian looks like he’s found gold or some shit. So, Mickey sighs, maneuvers around so he’s sitting on the couch again, and shrugs. “Whatever. Just keep it away from me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Or the one where Ian finds a cat, and Mickey doesn't like it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This is all because I saw this adorable cat today while at work. And while I am totally against stealing other people's pets, I still wish I could have it (to add to my other two cats). Also, I just really dig the idea of Mickey having a cat.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, leave me a comment if you have the time, and I don't own 'em.
> 
> P.S. I don't know how to tag this story. So, yeah.

Mickey hears the back door slam shut, followed by shuffling footsteps. “Hey,” he calls over his shoulder, “where’ve you been?” He trails off when he sees the orange fuzz ball in Ian’s hands. “What the fuck is that?”

"It’s a cat," Ian answers holding up the tomcat, the thing practically glaring at Mickey.

"I see that," the older boy retorts turning his body so he’s kneeling on the couch, looking at Ian incredulously. "Why is it here?"

"I found him behind the dumpster next to the post office." Mickey opens his mouth to argue, but the redhead quickly says, "Look, you don’t have to do anything with him. I’ll take care of him by myself."

It’s missing half of its left ear, its face looks like it had ran headlong into a wall, and it smells like Terry after a bender, but Ian looks like he’s found gold or some shit. So, Mickey sighs, maneuvers around so he’s sitting on the couch again, and shrugs. “Whatever. Just keep it away from me.”

* * *

 

Mickey is not jealous of the stupid cat. He doesn’t care if the smug bastard gets to sit contently in Ian’s lap, purring as the redhead runs his fingers through its fur. And he definitely doesn’t care that its taken up most of Ian’s attention. It’s a cat. How much attention does it even need?

He glances over at the cat, the thing’s yellow eyes locked on him, and for a moment he actually thinks it’s mocking him. He fixes the cat with a glare but it merely keeps purring, clearly not fazed in the slightest.

He scoffs, getting to his feet. At Ian’s surprised expression, he mutters, “Gettin’ a beer. Want anything?”

"Nah, but can you get him some water?" Ian nods at the cat, an adoring smile flitting across his lips when he glances down at it. "We need to give you a name," he gushes fussing with the cat’s fur.

"What about Asshole?" Mickey walks away before Ian can reply, heading into the kitchen. He has no intention of getting the cat anything, opting to just grab his beer instead, but when he turns away from the fridge the cat is sitting behind him, looking up at him.

"Go away." Mickey tries to shoo the cat, but it almost looks amused at his attempt, for a moment reminding him of Ian. "Get." He nudges it with his foot, but it still won’t go away. "I swear…" his words trail off into a frustrated sigh, but he turns to get a bowl from one of the cabinets. "Fuck off," he grumbles as he fills the bowl with water.

* * *

 

The cat has made it a habit of following Mickey from room to room. He never actually sees it in the act, but sometimes he’ll turn around and there it’ll be, sitting near his feet, acting as if it had intended to enter the room all along. It’s getting annoying.

He turns the shower off, running a hand through his dripping hair. He yanks the curtain open, clenching his fists when he finds the cat sitting on the toilet.

"How?" he asks it, knowing he had locked the door. The cat doesn’t acknowledge him, too busy grooming its paws, so Mickey decides to just ignore it.

He climbs out of the tub, grabbing a towel, and wraps it around his hips before unlocking the bathroom door and heading down the hallway. He hip checks his bedroom door open, finding Ian pulling his shoes on, and says, “Keep your creepy cat out of the bathroom.”

"What?" Ian looks up just as the cat slinks into the room. "You’re not creepy," he tells the cat as it hops onto the bed, crawling into the redhead’s lap. "Mickey is just being paranoid."

Mickey busies himself with getting dressed, ignoring his boyfriend and his stupid fucking cat. He doesn’t have time for this today.

* * *

 

There’s nothing on the TV, Ian isn’t home, and Mickey is actually kind of bored. He turns the television off, throwing the remote on the rickety coffee table, and leans his head back, staring at the ceiling. Too bad Iggy got himself arrested again, they could have gone pigeon shooting at the park.

A sudden weight lands in Mickey’s lap, startling him, and his head snaps forward to see Ian’s cat making itself comfortable in his lap.

"No," he says shoving the cat off him. "I ain’t Ian." It waits exactly seven seconds before jumping on him again. "Quit it," he snarls pushing the cat to the floor a second time. This time there isn’t a wait before it’s in his lap, and when Mickey tries to shove it off, it digs its claws into his skin.

"Fuck you," he hisses at the cat, but gives up, leaving it where it sits. He’s really starting to hate this thing.

* * *

 

Mandy’s never been the best cook. She’s not exactly the worst either (that honor belongs to Joey), but she likes to experiment sometimes, and tonight’s dinner looks like donkey shit.

"What the fuck are you tryin’ to do?" Mickey grumbles poking at the food on his plate. "Kill us?"

"Don’t eat it if you don’t like it, asshole," Mandy retorts glaring at him. She picks her plate up, leaving him sitting by himself at the kitchen table. He pokes at his food a second time, expecting it to come alive, and says, "Don’t know whether to shoot it or light it on fire."

Ian’s cat jumps onto the table, creeping towards the plate, giving it a curious sniff. He jerks away, taking a step back, and Mickey states, “You ain’t as stupid as you look.”

Together, cat and man head towards the trash, Mickey scrapping the… whatever into the garbage. For caution’s sake, he throws the plate away, too, and then heads towards the back door.

He takes a seat on the top step, lighting a cigarette. He glances over at Ian’s cat, sitting next to him, watching the fireflies as they blink around the yard.

"Fucking useless," Mickey grunts nodding at the bugs. The cat nudges his hand, most likely agreeing with the brunette, and almost absentmindedly Mickey scratches him behind his ears.

* * *

 

They’re sitting on the couch, watching old music videos on VH1, when Ian gets back from work. Mickey looks up, lazily waving at the redhead, his eyes snapping back to the TV.

"You know," Ian starts taking a seat on Mickey’s right, the cat already commandeering the older guy’s left. "I’ve been thinking. Maybe you’re right, maybe we don’t  _need_  the cat.”

"What?" Mickey’s eyes narrow and he asks, "What does that mean?"

"Maybe we can give him to a shelter. Or, hey, Debbie’s always wanted a cat. We can just give him to her."

"The fuck for?" The brunette glances down at the cat, scratching him behind his ears. "He ain’t hurtin’ anyone here."

Mickey doesn’t catch the small smile that flickers across Ian’s face, but he does hear the younger guy say, “I guess we’ve gotta keep him then.”


End file.
